Be My Valentine
by Remember The Name
Summary: I did this for a competition on a forum. It's a spinoff of Mischief Managed and yeah...hope ya like it. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **None of the HP characters in this fanfic are mine except for Ebony and Rhea. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling.

Be My Valentine ?

_A spin-off of Mischief Managed? _

There wasn't a greater day than today; I could just feel it when I woke up. I walked over to the Tower window and saw there was a light layer of snow over the already frosted Hogwarts Grounds from a late-night flurry. The new white, fluffy snow blanketed the grounds and made it look like Christmas all over again.

But today was a different holiday, Valentines Day to be exact. I knew that today would be a day of newfound love, heartbreaks, and maybe a bit of fun if all goes well. I know that the boys would not be doing anything special today…except for James…he would be going somewhere with Lilly. But while we wait for him to come back from his date with Miss Evans, we will have ourselves busy by getting all of Sirius' fan girls away from him. The whole day would not be lost and drained of the fun because one member from our group will go astray.

With these thoughts of fun and excitement rushing though me head, I quickly got dressed on this Saturday morning, careful to not wake my fellow Ravenclaws out of bed. I know how most of them are when they are disturbed at 8:00 in the morning, the one of the two days of the week where they could sleep in and get their well-needed beauty sleep. I chuckle to myself because of how self-conscious the girls in my dorm are.

When I was creeping down the cold steps, pulling on my socks and shoes as I went, I noticed someone out in the Common Room. The person saw me and waved, looking bright and cheery, taking me aback for I did not expect it from someone this early in the morning. "Hey Ebony! How's it going?" she asked me with a broad smile on her face.

I recognized the girl as Rhea, Rhea Cypher, my boredom buddy in History of Magic, and a fellow 7th year. "Hey Rhea. It's a lovely day isn't it?"

Rhea nodded, "I can't believe Valentines Day is today! It is the greatest day for it!" At these exclamations I thought that something was a bit wrong with her. She was never this happy on Valentines Day in the past; she always loathed it because everyone she liked didn't notice her. I guess her latest crush was one she was hoping would last.

"It definitely is." I said with a smile, "especially with the new fallen snow. Do you have any plans today?"

Rhea shrugged, "Maybe…I don't want to tell anyone though because it might spoil the whole day and that wouldn't be very exciting would it?"

I shook my head hoping it wasn't Sirius she was after, "Not really." I thought and tried to think of the time, it was probably close to when I said I would meet the Marauders. "Well it was nice talking to you Rhea, but I must be going, I have a few friends to meet up with for breakfast." With that I waved and left through the passage into the Common Room.

I did not notice it, but halfway down the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall, I found that Rhea was following me. I paid her no mind and continued on my way to meet my friends.

When I arrived in the Great Hall, thinking I was late, I saw the Gryffindor Table was completely empty. I sighed with relief, thanking the heavens that I did not miss them. I was actually guessing which one of them would come in firs as I sat down at my house table…most likely Remus. He was always the early riser and the rest of them were too lazy to get out of bed.

And I was wrong; first ones in were Sirius and Peter. I waved to them as they sat directly across from me at their own table. I guess after the first six years that Sirius finally figured out to come to breakfast earlier so everyone won't attack him. Soon after them came Remus and James, who had an arm wrapped around the shoulder of Lily. I felt happy for him because today he would get his chance with her, after years of waiting.

Rhea sat down next to me as I waved at the boys as they came in, each of them acknowledging me in return. As I waved to Remus, she quickly directed my attention away from him. "Hey Ebony."

I smiled back at her, turned my head back towards Remus who saw Rhea talk to me and was about to wave back. I then directed my attention to her again, hoping Remus would understand, "Well I see that you decided to follow me. Decided to have an early heads start on your day?" I asked.

She nodded and began to eat a small breakfast. I ate mind as the Great Hall filled with more people. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed girls from other houses re-direct themselves over to the Gryffindor Table. I smiled and shook my head, looking up to the guys. Remus and I had the same reaction as I had at the sight of the girls, most likely thinking of the long day ahead of them. Sirius tried to make himself less noticeable in his seat, trying to shrink himself down to the floor. Peter just ate his breakfast and James and Lily were too bust talking to realize anything around them.

In a matter of minutes, I was done and was going to meet them over at their table when Rhea tugged on my sleeve. "Can you come with me for a second Ebony…I want you to help me out with something."

Me being the nice person I am followed her out of the Great Hall and into a nearby corridor. Out from underneath her cloak, she pulled a box of cauldron cakes. She handed them to me, "Please take these…it's just that a secret admirer gave them to me and I'm not much of a fan of cauldron cakes. Perhaps you could give them to one of your friends, one of them is bound to be a chocolate fan."

"Sure," I replied, knowing the perfect person to give them to. After all I had just eaten breakfast, not being very hungry. I would give them to Remus and if he didn't want them, I could just catch James before he went off with Lilly. He could give them to her as a last-minute gift.

At that, Rhea gave me a smile and walked down the corridor, leaving me alone in the empty hallway. I went back into the Great Hall to see my friends.

Just for a laugh, I came up behind Remus who had just gotten up from his seat to leave. They were all going to go hang out somewhere where Sirius could easily stick out, most likely the Library. I tapped him on the shoulder, the opposite one I was standing behind, and laughed when he fell for it. He turned the other way a bit confused and smiled once he saw me, "Nice of you to join us Ebony."

"Why would I miss a fun day such as this?" I said sarcastically with a smile. I then realized the box underneath me arm and gave it to him, "A friend of mine gave these to me because she is not a fan of chocolate and I thought you might like them better instead. Happy Valentines Day Remus!"

I saw a smile creep across his straight face and knew that he liked them without him even saying anything. He opened the box, picked out a cauldron cake, and began to eat it. At the smell of the chocolate from the box gained area, the other boys came over and saw the chocolate in the box. Before they could even get at bit, he slipped the box into his robes. "So are we ready to go?" he asked.

Peter and Sirius were ready to go and the four of us left James and Lily to their privacy. I suggested that we go outside because it wasn't all that cold and a snowball fight or other winter activities didn't seem all that boring. So we went outside and took a walk in the mid-morning around the lake, joking around about what James and Lilly were going to do on this wintry Valentines Day.

"Maybe they'll take a trip to Hogesmeade and he'll buy her some chocolates." supplied Remus.

"What is it with you and chocolate Moony? It's like you're going to marry the stuff some day," said Sirius jokingly. Not meaning to, we all started to laugh at the slightly embarrassed Remus.

Seeing that Remus was a little embarrassed, I picked up some of the light fluffy snow and molded it into a snowball and pelted it at Sirius' face. "Got you!" Everyone bursted out into laughter, including Remus, as I ran away before Sirius was able to get me back.

Peter ran after me and started to help me throw snowballs at Sirius and Remus who did not really get much of a chance to bend over to roll up a snowball to throw at us. Even when they did throw one, they were easy to dodge. The odd thing was though, the whole time that they were getting drenched from the wet snow hitting their cloaks and clothes, they laughed the whole time. It seemed like nothing could ruin the little moment.

At that moment I heard someone walking past us, their feet crunching the snow, but they were behind me so I couldn't see them. Well Remus and Sirius had a really good look at them. Sirius really didn't make it seem like the person was important and went back to chucking snowballs at us. Remus had a different reaction completely, stopping whatever he was trying to do while kneeling in the snow. He watched the person walk by and just knelt there in the snow afterwards.

Peter and I ceased fire and walked cautiously over to them. I crouched down next to the almost petrified-looking Remus and waved a hand in front of his face. I didn't even feel the snowball that Sirius had just hit me in the back with. "Remus?" I asked cautiously, "Are you ok?"

Remus blinked and snapped out of whatever he was in. He looked dumbly at us and stood up, brushing off all the snow that had clung to his clothes during the snowball fight. "Who was that?" he asked, most likely referring to the person who had walked by them.

I looked questionably to Sirius who did see who it was. "I think that was someone from Ebony's house. She was sitting next to her a breakfast." He recalled.

"Oh!" I said in realization, "Then it must have been Rhea. Why Remus?"

"I think I love her…" he said sheepishly with a smile that was just meant to go along with it.

Sirius, Peter, and I stood there dumbfounded. The concept of Remus loving someone was just really odd and foreign to us. "Can you run that by us again, but this time with a straight face." I replied.

"I think I love Rhea. Do you think you could introduce her to me Ebony? Please?" He did his own little version of a puppy-dog pout. It won me over and I nodded. A smile was displayed across his face and that could only make me smile. He thanked me greatfuly and He and I walked off to find Rhea.

After searching around the grounds for a couple minutes, we found Rhea. She was sitting in the branches of one of the trees and jumped down when she saw us coming. "Hey there Ebony. Who's this?" she asked, referring to Remus in a sort of I-was-expecting-you voice. I believed she knew who he was by the way she was acting. Rhea was smiling and as she talked she had a few really girly giggles.

"This is Remus, Rhea," Remus grinned sheepishly behind me as I introduced them, "Well I guess that is that." I said, having no idea what else to say after a small awkward silence with Rhea and Remus just looking at each other.

I turned around to leave when Rhea called me back, "Ebony, wait a second." I turned back to face them. "Excuse us for a second Remus, I need to tell Ebony something ok." She led me off behind the tree she had just jumped out of. And like he was asked, Remus stayed where he was.

Once we were behind the safety of the tree, Rhea smiled broadly. "Oh my god. This is so great."

I was a little lost, "What's so great?" She motioned around the tree to my friend standing in the snow waiting for our return. "Remus?"

She nodded. "I never thought he'd notice me! And I have to thank you so much Ebony. You're the greatest!" she gave me a hug.

But I barely noticed this thanks. I was still confused on the fact of Rhea's secret admirer she had told me about before. I guess she found out who he was and told him she didn't like him like he liked her. And as I thought about this, it seemed to me like Remus and Rhea could be a cute pair. They were both very similar: kind, caring, but Rhea was a bit more obnoxious than Remus. He had his own secrets to hide and maybe liking Rhea was one of them, plus one that I wasn't even supposed to know about That's all right though. He and I were friends and Rhea would not change our friendship one bit.

"Well I'll leave you two be Rhea. Sirius, Peter and I will find something else to do. We'll most likely go to Hogesmeade and hang around there. See you two later. Bye Remus." I waved while walked in the opposite direction, taking the long way back to where I had left Sirius and Peter. My silent Gryffindor pal waved to me, but I was not entirely sure if it was for Rhea or me because we were in the same direction. As I kept walking I could hear Rhea's giggles.

Peter and Sirius were waiting anxiously for me to return. They were both now sitting on tree stumps near Hagrid's Hut, talking. They immediately stopped when they saw me.

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

"Where's Remus?" asked Peter.

"He's fine. The two of them were ecstatic when I introduced them. I guess they both secretly liked each other or something." I said rather sadly. I detected it in my own voice and could not figure out why.

"That's odd…" Sirius remarked, "Moony never told us about this…"

Peter butted in, "Maybe he thought we would poke fun at him like we did with James, remember?"

"Plus that, he's really good at keeping secrets. It took us forever to force him to tell you about the rabbit, but it took longer for him to tell us really what was going on. Moony is a really quiet guy."

I nodded, laughing slightly about 'the rabbit'. That was what we referred Remus' problem to. I still laugh at the terminology of his friends. "But I feel like I don't know…it wasn't until today that it happened. He didn't go all love-crazy on her while she was talking to me. He barely noticed she was there."

"Come on Ebony, forget about it. We should go follow Prongs around or something fun. Or go to Hogesmeade, no one will ever be able to find Sirius in there." squeaked Peter, getting bored of all the talk about Remus.

"Sure," I replied, not wanting to talk about it either. "So where do you guys want to go?"

We unanimously voted Hogesmeade. It was a lot more exciting there than at the school. Who knows, we might even be able to get a sneak peak at James and Lilly on their date. Maybe play a small prank or two as well.

Hogesmeade was crawling with people. They were mostly couples and groups of friends looking for gifts or for something to do. Going to the Three Broomsticks was out of the question because it was packed just by looking in through the frosted windows. And after wandering around the small wizarding village for a bit, we decided to go into Honeydukes and get some sweets for later.

The three of us walked inside the place was just as packed as the Three Broomsticks. People were grabbing as much candy and sweets as they could before they were all gone and we chose to do the same. Me being the smallest of the three of us was able to get to the chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes. As I pushed through the group of people, someone bumped into me, causing me to drop more than half of my armful of sweets. "I'm sorry." I replied and picked up what I had dropped.

"Watch where you're going Silver or next time I'll knock you over." A cold voice sneered.

I raised my head to see Severus Snape, glaring at me on the ground. Nearby were a few of his friends, one of which I recognized to be Regulus Black, the younger brother of Sirius. I thanked god that he was not standing beside me or he would have gone completely crazy on Regulus. To tell you the truth, I really don't like them that much either, after what they did to the Marauders and myself last year, but I would never go as far as to what James and Sirius do to them on a regular basis.

"Well it's nice to see you too Severus." I mumbled as I got to my feet, picking up all of the things he had caused me to drop.

Regulus saw me as well and the rest followed after him, "Hey there Silver, where are your friends? The four of them finally left you all by yourself?" At this remark all of the Slytherins around me began to laugh, except for Snape who was silent, showing no signs of being amused.

I resisted the urge to pull out my wand and hex the lot of them and just walked off while the laughing and taunts continued behind me. I swore I heard one of them mention something about snogging Sirius and I laughed to myself.

I purchased my sweets from Honeydukes and rejoined the two Marauders outside the small shop. They were both looking into the store, but I had no idea why. They barely even noticed me until I waved my hand in front of their faces. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked them.

"You'll never guess who we just saw." said Peter monotonously.

"Who?"

"Regulus." Sirius said with a sneer.

"Yeah…I saw those Slytherins too. Severus ran into me. They seemed in quite a better mood than normal." I commented.

"They did?" questioned Sirius. "Wonder why…"

At that minute the Slytherins came wandering out of the shop, laughing as they went. They really didn't see us and went walking off towards the shrieking shack that was farther off from the village. I saw their faces light up as the Slytherins walked away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Pete?" asked Sirius.

"A prank?"

"You bet. They can't mess with one of us and get away with it, they should know that by now." He followed after the Slytherins, keeping a close distance away. Peter and I followed after him.

The Shrieking Shack to me is a very likely place for the Slytherins to hang out on their trip to Hogesmeade. None rarely came down here and it was the perfect place to talk without being heard. As we neared away from all of the people, the three of us casted Invisibility Charms on ourselves. This way we were able to see them without them seeing us. While Peter and Sirius plotted against the group, I had nothing else better to do and listened in on their conversation, their meaning the Slytherins.

"I can't believe you actually helped that girl Severus, she's in Ravenclaw." Said one of them. At 'girl' and 'Ravenclaw' I could picture my ears perking up like a dog's.

Severus chuckled, "How could I not? Cypher saw my talent at Potion-making and asked for a simple love potion. She even told me who it was for."

All of the Slytherins were not listening in as they stared out at the Shrieking Shack. "Who?" Asked another, who the by the voice I believed to be Regulus.

"Lupin." Severus said flatly. My heart sank. So my friend wasn't in love after all, just under the spell of a potion that Snape had concocted. Fury welled up inside me, an immense amount of hatred towards the Slytherins. I can't believe that they do such a thing.

The Slytherins were now bursting in fits of laughter over the fact that someone was actually in love with my friend. "Lupin? As in the one who hangs around with Potter? You've got to be kidding?"

"Yes, that is the Lupin I'm talking about. Apparently Cypher has loved him for an extensive period of time. She finally gets her chance at him because a girl in her house hangs around with the four Gryffindors…." said Snape.

I did not even need to hear my name. I felt so used, being played like a pawn all because Rhea wanted to go on a date with Remus. I hated her, I hated the Slytherins, and I would even hate Remus if I could. But I realized it wasn't his fault, he was the victim of the stupid potion and if I read correctly would strengthen on a date or maybe even a day like Valentines Day.

Not being able to hold back my rage any longer, I rolled up a wad of snow and chucked it at Snape. After that snowball hit the target, the group scattered running for their lives. Soon, there were more than one snowball being thrown at once and I supposed Sirius and Peter took up my action, not hearing their conversation for themselves.

After they had all gone away, bolting back to the village screaming about the place being haunted, I took the charm off of myself. The boys did the same. Both of them were looking at me confused. "We were thinking of something good, but I guess snowballs aren't all that bad." said Sirius.

I could not bear it any longer and knelt down in the snow. Seeing me this way was very uncommon and they did not know what to do. They sat down on either side of me and tried to see in my face what was wrong. In their eyes I could tell they were worried about the angry faced girl they sat next to, but they could never find the pain that I was feeling at this moment. "Eb…what's wrong?"

I shook my head and got up again, more emotions came bombarding at my chest, holding back the urge to cry. I had no idea myself what was wrong so how could I manage to tell my friends? Instead of answering I slowly got up to me feet and walked back into the village. The boys watched me go and I don't think they planned to follow me either.

Through my extremely emotional state, I found myself at the Three Broomsticks that was slightly less packed than earlier. I found a small table in the corner and ordered a large Firewhisky. I felt like one of those muggles in the movie who was going to drink his cares away with alcohol.

I dared not looked around the place just out of fear who was here. I stared blankly into my bottle of Firewhisky and barely noticed two people sit down at the table with me. "Do you mind if we sit here Ebony?" a sweet voice asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter to me…" I said with a sigh.

"Where are Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail?" The other asked.

I recognized the voices after the nicknames. It was James and Lily. I looked up to them. I then answered James' question, "Remus is off with Rhea Cypher and Peter and Sirius are somewhere near the shrieking shack. They did not bother following me I guess."

"You don't seem right Ebony. What's wrong? You can tell me if you want." Lilly said with a small wink.

I sighed again, "All right. Come with me…" I raised myself form the table with Lilly following close behind. James waited for us to return at out little table. I led Lilly out of The Three Broomsticks and behind the small building.

Lilly waited patiently for my answer to her question. "Come on Ebony, it's all right."

I took a deep breath, "Snape played a trick of us. He made a Love Potion for Rhea Cypher, a friend. The only reason he helped her was because the person she wanted to use it on was Remus." Tears began to trickle down my face and I kept going, "Rhea gave me a box of chocolates this morning that she told me she had gotten from a secret admirer that she didn't want. I gave them to Remus. I feel like I'm ready to fall apart!"

The tears came at a more constant rate and Lilly hugged me as a sign of comforting. "Well Ebony, I think your problem is not the fact of your friend getting pranked like you're letting on…I think you like a certain Lupin."

It seemed to make perfect sense, but I did not believe that I loved him. He was a friend I had met at the beginning of last year. Even though the friendship was rough in the beginning because of James, Sirius and Peter, it still was a lot of fun. "I guess I do," I replied tears still falling, "but it's not like it matters much anymore. He's gone…a victim of a potion."

"Don't loose hope yet Miss Silver." Lilly said with a smile, "I could help with an antidote. There's bound to be one in one of the books in the Library. I'll help you find one to solve your little problem."

"I don't want you to miss your date with James though." I said with a few sniffles.

"Any friends of James are a friend of mine and feel like I have to help them. I think Remus deserves you more than Rhea, the way he acts sometimes lets on a few things as well…I'm thinking he likes you too." Lilly said with a smile.

I gave Lilly a huge hug for her agreeing to help me plus the fact that Remus may like me back made me smile. We went back inside to get James and quickly explained to him the whole problem with Remus.

"You've got to be kidding me… Moony with Rhea Cypher? Someone please shoot me." He said, bewildered.

"You and me both." I replied, "Let's go before it gets worse." I grabbed my bottle of Firewisky, most likely going to drink it later on, and the three of us went on the task after getting out of the crowded pub. After a couple minutes, we managed to get out after a lot of pushing and shoving.

As we walked back, we found Sirius and Peter who happened to be looking for me. By the looks on their faces when they saw me with James and Lilly meant that they were glad I was all right and in a much better mood. James, Lilly, and I explained to them what had happened. Surprisingly, the both of them had the same reaction as James: utter shock.

From mine and Lilly's combined knowledge on this particular potion, we all came up with one idea, but not really meaning to, something worse than what had already happened to Remus…

"So if people use this love potion to make someone else fall in love with them..." – Peter

"…and it is supposed to get stronger on dates and most-likely Valentines day as well…" – Lilly

"and say someone tells their secrets to their partner because they trust one another in their relationship…" – James

"Moony is gonna end up spilling to Rhea the…" – Sirius

"THE FACT THAT HE'S A WEREWOLF!" I finished, realizing what the rest were getting at…Remus telling someone accidentally about the whole werewolf thing would really be a problem, but worse for him than for the people around him. He had once told me his worries about the whole scenario and the fact of it coming true would be catastrophic.

At the realization of our conjoined thought, we all figured we had to act fast before the unthinkable happened. We hurried back to the castle to work on how to save our friend from the binding chain of the stupid Love Potion as the sky began to darken on the fading day.

Once we got back to the castle, we had already had a plan formulated. Lilly and I would find the antidote to the Love Potion in the Library. Once we found it, the boys would go down to the private storages of the Potions Master and get the proper ingredients needed. Once the potion was ready, we would take our action at a small Valentines Day get-together being held in the Great Hall tonight. Hopefully by then, it would not be too late.

Lilly and I were now searching through the many bookshelves of Potions books, looking in each one for the Love Potion and its Antidote. No luck was coming so far and it was all so boring just looking through the books. That is something because I just love the Library…but I could not give up…my friend's fate hung in the balance…as odd as it sounded.

After silence between Lilly and I for another 10 minutes, she tapped my shoulder, "Hey Ebony…I found it."

I turned quickly and found she had the book in her arms. I took out a piece of parchment and scribbled down the ingredients while Lilly wrote down the directions on how to make the thing. As soon as I was done, I left Lilly to finish her copying and found James, Peter, and Sirius. The three of them were sitting in the hallway across from the entrance to the Library.

"Got it." I said softly as I stood in the doorway of the Library. They all came over at the sound of my voice. James took the paper from me and scanned down the list of the few ingredients they needed.

James nodded, "This is all bound to be in the Professor's secret supplies. We'll be back in a flash. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"The girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor, it's old and abandoned except for a Myrtle. She isn't all that bad. Lilly and I were planning to work on it there." I replied, reassuring them after saying 'girl's bathroom'. I saw James' and Sirius' eyes light up but the brightness quickly disappeared after I said it was deserted.

They left me to go do their part of our small plan and I went back to help Lilly. We had to get everything together from the potion that the boys did not have to, too busy with keeping an eye out for Filch and working against time.

When I returned to where I had left her, Lilly was already done copying and was waiting for me. "Done." She said smiling, holding up the parchment that had a scribble of directions.

Lilly and I went off and pulled together the basic things to make a potion like the stirring instrument, the cauldron, and the little burner thing and brought it all to the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. While we waited for the boys to come back with the ingredients we talked to Myrtle. I explained to her the entire story of why we were bothering her space in the bathroom.

After I was done with my tale, Lilly pointing out bits and pieces that I forgot, Myrtle comforted me as well. "That stinks Ebony, but at least he may like you back… What isn't there to like about you anyway? You seem like a nice girl, you just need to get him to notice you a bit more."

I nodded at this, keeping the few time we had alone, just Remus and I to myself. I'm was dead sure he noticed me, but what was he trying to say all of those times…like back in 6th year a moth after we met and the friendship between me and his friends was batter, we took a walk around the lake. Then Remus had told me about his feeling about a prank we were going to pull that night, a brilliant one, about the trust he had broken with Dumbledore about the transformation and his friends…if the wrong person found out, he would be expelled. And he said something about missing me…before he said anything about James, Peter, and Sirius. This I thought was not important enough to tell Lilly and Myrtle.

While I was in my own thoughts the boys came in, panting. "You are so lucky this is for Moony or we would have to make you pay us for it." Said Sirius.

"Why?" I asked, "Did anything go wrong?"

All three of them gave me a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' look, "Yeah. We got out of there after not being able to find the ingredients just in time. 1 more second and we would all be expelled or in detention for sure! Not like detention is a bad thing or anything…" James said with a smile at the latter. He and Sirius started laughing.

"Well come on, we need to do this fast so just hang around here while we make the potion, ok guys?" Lilly said and did what the directions asked in lightening speed. By myself, it would have taken me a whole class period to do this potion but Lilly was done in a half hour! I had given up in helping Lilly because she didn't really need it and had a couple staring contests with the guys. I had beaten Sirius and Peter, but not James. Sirius and I joked saying he had too many hours of practice from gawking at Lilly in years past. James had scowled and we laughed even harder.

Staying there in Myrtle's bathroom was quite pointless because by the time, we should be going to the small party that a few 7th years were having. Everyone from the school was invited but they doubted anyone would go. I knew we were and Remus and rhea would most likely be there as well. We waved good-bye to Myrtle and I promised a visit the next time I was feeling down or just bored.

After leaving the bathroom, the guys & Lilly took the phial of the antidote and went to go get ready for the dance…basically going to go change out of their clothes into better ones. I went to the Ravenclaw Common Room to do the same.

When I got there, many of the girls were already gone, off to meet their dates. The ones left behind either had no interest in the holiday or were just a bunch of party poopers, not having a date themselves. A few remarked about seeing my friend with Rhea, but I just said I already knew. With that said, they left me alone to change into a pair of jeans and a black and red shirt with a couple hearts on it, nothing fancy.

I left Ravenclaw Tower and headed off to the Great Hall. When I went inside, it was al decorated in pink, red and white, the house tables replaced with small clutters of smaller tables. After searching the whole room I found them and much to my surprise so were Remus and Rhea, both talking to the other three Marauders and Lilly. I thought that maybe they had already slipped him the antidote, but I did not get my hopes up.

"Hey guys." I said and waved to them as I came closer. They all looked in my direction. "How's it going?"

"Nothing special Ebony, yourself?" Sirius said politely and similar replies came from everyone else in the group.

"Nothing. It seems like the party is a bit dull…" I said looking around at the place. There was no life because no one was there.

"I know!" said James, "I was thinking we should liven it up a bit, but Lilly won't let me..." he grumbled the last part.

Lilly chucked, "No James Potter, you and your friends are going to let this opportunity pass by. Will you not pull something for once in your Hogwarts Careers?"

"I have no idea why I love you Evans, you're so mean…like Remus."

"Hey! I'm not mean!" replied Remus. "Just because I don't want anything to do with you guys when you prank have nothing to do with anything!"

During the argument that was getting underway, I took a chair from another table and sat between Rhea and Lilly. "How is everything going?" I asked Lilly.

She shrugged, "I guess the antidote may be working, not sure…I guess either his anxiety from the full moon has finally blown its top or his hormones...not sure which." Her and I laughed

Rhea joined in on our laughter, having on idea what we were saying. "He's great isn't he?" she said with a smile. I guessed she was talking about Remus and I shrugged.

"Oh yeah…Remus could I talk to you for a second?"I asked sheepishly. The guys and Lilly looked at me and I winked. Relief came to their faces most likely seeing the light on what I was trying to do. I could not stand Rhea with Remus any longer. They awaited the outcome of the potion, like I did.

He looked at me blankly, his glance differing from Rhea and me. He got up from his seat on the other side of his date and smiled, "Sure Ebony." I saw the faces of rejoice.

I wished they hadn't done that because Rhea might figure something was up. She just looked at me, "Well I bet what you have to say to him is nothing extremely private so why don't you say it to him right here?" she inquired.

"Can't do that." I said flatly and grabbed Remus' hand. I led him out of the Great Hall, hoping the others could stall Rhea for as long of a time that I needed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as I shut the door behind us. I could not hold back a laugh as soon as I saw the confused look on his face. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason, just wanted you to take a walk with me before things got messy in there with James." I said simply as soon as my laughing fit had subsided. I let go of his hand and let them drop to my sides.

I pushed the doors of the school open to reveal the dark grounds and the sparkling night sky. The moon was not out entirely and that was good so Remus would not go all werewolf on me. I began to walk around the lake as he walked behind me, in silence. I wasn't really sure how to break it to him…

Once it came to me, I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I looked into his face, the bewilderment gone. Maybe it did work, but just to make sure I had to do this…"Do you remember the I went on my first prank with you guys?" Remus nodded, "Well doesn't it look just like that night, not wanting to go back to our common rooms just yet?"

"Yes. Except for the snow and the cold. We walked out here just to pass the time."

"Do you remember how nervous I was?"

"No, I was. With the whole thing about being a Prefect, the transformation, my friends…If I could have lost it all if something had gone wrong." His face turned solemn, making him look like a sad wandering spirit in the moonlight…like Myrtle.

"Everything?" I questioned, "What do you mean by everything?" I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Well my friends, my Hogwarts career, and Rhe…" He pause right there in mid-sentence before saying that last syllable. If he was going to say what I thought he was going to say, I would never be able to live in the same dormitory as _her_…. "…you."

My heart skipped a beat, feeling it stop for a moment in my chest. He was back, just needed a bit of time for the antidote to get through his system. MY Remus was back. "Well I would miss you more than anything Remus Lupin." I said with a blushing smile. Well what was I supposed to do now? I thought to myself. I liked him…he seems to like me… I was drawing a really huge blank.

But luckily for me, I did not have to do anything. Remus bent down slightly and kissed me on the cheek. I could not tell who was redder out of the two of us, him or me. "Happy Valentines Day Ebony." He said sheepishly.

"And the same to you." I whispered in his ear and kissed him…for a very long moment out by the lake and a light snowfall coming down on our heads…

"Ebony! Get up!" Rhea hissed rather loudly as she shook me in my bed. I just looked at her blankly from my bed. All the other girls were sleeping in the dorm and it had to be early in the morning judging by the sight outside.

Groggily I got out of my bed, "What is it Rhea?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's past the normal time ya usually get up and I just wanted to tell you. And plus, its Valentines Day and this year is gonna be a great one." She said with a smile.

I look at her very confused, my eyes narrowed. You mean that was all a dream? Valentines Day hadn't happened? Well hopefully things will turn out better than they did in my dream…

But one could only hope…


End file.
